


Oral Fixation

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Han is very okay with this, Luke is kind of a cock slut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han reflects on Luke's bad habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Now on AO3! Um, yeah, I have no excuse for this. Here, take my first dive into this new fandom, skysolo shippers. Please be gentle. Written primarily for fruityintheloops.

Han couldn’t exactly pinpoint when he started a mental catalog of Luke’s more eccentric habits; he only knew that the list had grown quite long over the years. Not that Han minded, no, quite the opposite. Despite his bravado, it endeared him to the former farm boy. Each strange mannerism or idiosyncrasy was a brushstroke contributing to the beautiful portrait that was Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. Although some tendencies were more appreciated than others, Han treasured them all as he recollected them during his more private moments, when sentimentality was allowable due to his “old” age.

In thoughts, only safe from his cynicism in the dark of night, he found gratitude for Luke’s fixations. Begrudgingly, the ex-smuggler was forced to reconcile with the notion that the galaxy owned the image of their beloved hero, but he was able to keep the moments that made Luke, Luke.

For instance, Luke’s incessant need to chew at the frayed ends of his worn sleeves, the way he placed mechanical instruments in his mouth when he needed both hands to work on a _Falcon_ -related project, and his frequent obsession with balancing his thumbnail between his canines would never mar the perfect fantasy of the darling rebel. These qualities only existed in the space between them. Intimate, only for him. If that made him slightly possessive, so be it.

Who wouldn’t be slightly territorial over the seemingly ethereal lad? Han was helpless against his desire to keep any part of Luke to himself.

This was especially true during times, like now, when Luke would be seated between his legs. His long lashes darkened the outer rim of his lust-dazed, too-blue eyes. Eager lips were propped open, awaiting their thick prize. A pink tongue gave kitten licks to the bulbous head of Han’s hard length, before Luke devoured it with a greedy groan. Damn, the kid looked absolutely grateful to suck his cock every time.

As a trembling hand worked in tandem with Luke’s incredible maw, a thought occurred to Han. He - _oh, fuck, kid do that again_ \- realized that a startling few amount of Luke’s habits did not involve his mouth. Clarity was a resource he could ill afford when Luke paid extra attention to the sensitive skin just beneath the dull point of his dick; yet, Han couldn’t help but wonder if he was being used to satisfy Luke’s obvious oral fixation.

Han grit his teeth as an oncoming wave of pleasure settled warmly beneath his tummy, washing away his small bout of anxiety. In the end - _close, so close_ \- it didn’t matter. It was a mutually beneficial transaction, after all. Besides, he didn’t think he could give up the image of Luke swallowing his cum with an almost gleeful smile for anything, even his beloved pride.


End file.
